not now
by BlackRoseSpirit
Summary: Amy sets Shadow on a blind date and shadow is having a sleepover the same night what will happen?read to find out.
1. Chapter 2:Calm and blown

Not Now

random pie 64 has just risen to Random Pie 64

Yo there its my first fanfic so flame if you **really really** need to otherwise don't.

So lets get I might write mini dialogs in other might be a bit ooc one last thing

Disclaimer:I do not own sonic and friends

Shadow is on the phone

"Ugh Amy not tonight," said Shadow clearly annoyed "I'm having my sleepover tonight."

"But Shadow you'll have fun besides you can bring her to the sleepover."

"fine"

blazes side

"Rouge can you help me with my wardrobe?"

"Sure hon"

10 mins later

"Blaze you look am-a-zing"

"Thanks bye"said Blaze as she walked out the was wearing a black mini skirt black boots and a purple shortsleeve top.

Normal pov

Shadow walked into the restaurant and saw his blind date.'wow' he thought

"Um hi I'm Shadow," said Shadow "you must be my blind date then"

"Oh hi" said blaze.

After dinner

"So wanna come to my place"asked Shadow

"Ok"

"Oh I was having a sleepover tonight"

"That's ok"

At shadows place

DING DONG WHAM WHAM WHAM

" SHADOW LET US IN"

" ok ok I'm coming" said shadow as he opened the door

"Hey shadow" said silver as he walked in

he was followed by…

scourge sonic comet icer neon and a few other hedgehogs

" hey shadow who's the chick"whispered scourge

"my girlfriend so keep your hands off her or** I WILL KILL YOU** is that clear"

"yes mr grumpy" scourge droned

5 mins later

"Lets play truth or dare"said scourge

"Ok" they all replied

"I'll go first"said scourge "Blaze truth or dare"

"um dare" said Blaze chancing it as she never played truth or dare before

"strip" said scourge

"she's not playing" said shadow

"um yeah I think I'll pass"said blaze.

Sry if this chapters short I had to rush it but I'll update soon R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:calm and blown

Yo peeps its Friday!oh yeah! well atleast when Iwrote this

Anywaaaaaaaay this is my first story sooooooooooooooooooo ltes get

Started

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN Sonic and co.

Morning

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

"HUP HUP RISE AND SHINE"

"Silver what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm just waking everyone are you mad Shadow?"

"MAD?MAD? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I WOKE YOU UP AT SIX

IN THE MORNING RINGING A GIANT GONG HUH?"

"Morning everyone"said Blaze as she pounced out of her sleeping bag

and scratched her back on Shadows bedpost,setting fire to it.

Shadow dashed out the door and came back with a fire extinguisher.

Time skip

"Bye everyone" said Shadow as everyone filed out the door.

"shadow wheres the bananas?"called blaze

"In the fruit bowl"replied shadow

5 mins later

"Sooooo whaddaya wanna do ?"

"I dunno" repilied Blaze as she finished her banana and carelessly threw it on the floor

Shadow who was walking in to the kitchen slipped and fell on the peel.

"how bout a movie Shadow?shadow?" blaze turned to find shadow face down on the floor.

"Come on little chao we're going to the movies aren't we"blaze cooed to her chao "Oh do get up shadow" said blaze.

After the movie

"Lets go to the park"said blaze

'why me'thought shadow

"how bout an ice cream shadow?" said blaze

"yeah whatever" replied shadow

"So which flavour do you want?vanilla,chocolate,mint(my favourirte),banana or summer fruits?"

Shadow fainted

"oh well lets just go home"said blaze as she began dragging shadow bye his ankle

and started to drag him.

WHAM WHAM WHAM Shadows head went as blaze dragged him up the stairs to shadows front door.

'Hmmmmmmmmm Shadow has got the keys but since I'm feelin lazy I'm just gonna smash his front door'thought blaze

SMASH

Shadows front door now has a hole in it.

K Shadow has currently recovered

"BLAZE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!"shrieked shadow

"Huh you broke it well I used you to break it"

"WHAT!"shrieked shadow

"oh nothing"

Afternoon

"Bye blaze"said shadow as blaze walked out the door.

'Damn I need to get that door fixed.i think this is the start of a humorous relationship'

shadow thought

Well what do you think? I hope I did better than chap 1 oh I almost forgot

I would like to say thank you to XAngelWithoutWingsX . until next time my friends


End file.
